1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device capable of maintaining good display quality in a display apparatus using a liquid crystal panel, and a display apparatus including the light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent display apparatuses using a liquid crystal panel, in order to thin the display apparatus and suppress luminance unevenness in a screen, edge light type light source devices are frequently used. The edge light type light source device is configured in such a manner that a plurality of light emitting diodes are disposed to face an end face of a transparent plate referred to as a light guide plate, and uniformly emits light incident on the end face from one wide surface. Such a light source device further has scattering dots provided on the other wide surface of the light guide plate to increase uniformity of the emitted light by scattering the light reaching the other wide surface, and a reflection sheet provided to totally reflect the light reaching the other wide surface.
The reflection sheet is often attached to the other wide surface of the light guide plate. For example, there is an example of a light source device in which the reflection sheet is attached to the light guide plate by scattering adhesive dots which satisfy both of a role of the scattering dot and a role of an adhesive for attaching the reflection sheet. In addition thereto, as an example of attaching a sheet to the light guide plate, there is another example of a light source device in which an optical sheet is provided with a dot-to-dot part on the peripheral edge part thereof, and the optical sheet is dot-to-dot adhered to the light guide plate.